The Tale of Eclipse
by gundamexia34
Summary: Eclipse has known nothing but rejection for his entire life, but when he enters the world of the Lion King, will he find a home?
1. Chapter 1

The Legend of Eclipse

A Pokémon and Lion King Crossover Story

Chapter 1:

The Attack

"Get lost you freak of nature!" I heard this from a Feraligatr who was standing by the lake as I approached it. I ignored him and kept going.

"Hey! Are you deaf or something?! I said get out of here!" He shouted as he fired a high pressure stream of water at me, launching me about 3 inches off the ground and about a foot to my left.

"Ouch, that stung! You know, just because I'm different doesn't mean that I'm a problem!" I shouted as I shook myself dry. "All I wanted to do was get a drink, that's all!"

"Well go somewhere else! Freaks like you don't deserve to drink from a lake like this!" He retorted as he fired another blast at me. I dodged and then sighed as I walked away.

I guess I should introduce myself...My name is Eclipse. I'm the son of an Absol who was permanently mega-evolved and a Darkrai. I'm still young, so I'm not very big. But I already look a lot like my mom, the Absol, but my fur is black and I have my dad, the Darkrai, to thank for the things that come off of my "shoulders" and behind my back paws because they look like his "shoulder pads", but white. My dad's necklace-like thing is just above the extra fur on my chest, and I have his gray "hair" as well as my mom's, although mine runs along my back and the bang goes over my right eye. I have two wings, both like my mom's one but gray with red, white, and blue feathers made of crystals. I also have two horns, kind of like a mix of a mega and regular Absol's that kind of look like tusks because they are so close to my mouth. They are actually white, and so are my claws. I have red crystals like the ones on my wings that run up the sides of my lower back legs and point back. On my front legs there are blue sickle-shaped blades on the outside upper part that point diagonally back and up, and white lightning bolt-shaped blades face the same exact way on the lower leg. The skin on my face is red and instead of the crystal on my forehead being oval like most Absol, mine is blue and seems to be a silhouette of Raikou's mask. My tail is more like a Luxray's, but with a blade similar to a Scyther's at the end rather than a star, and the outline is red crystal with a blue crystal blade and white crystal spikes that run over the top of it. Though most of this is enough to make people hate or fear me, what really seals the deal are my eyes. The part of it that would be white for most Pokémon is red instead, and the iris is sky blue. But my pupils are what really scare people for some reason, because they are pure white.

"Man, I haven't eaten or had anything to drink for over 48 hours...And because of that I haven't slept either. That Feraligatr's attack woke me up a little bit, but I still need something to eat and drink." I thought out loud as I walked slowly through the woods. I heard laughter and followed the sound to see two humans, a boy and a girl, having a picnic. I walked out of the bushes and the girl screamed.

"EEEEK! What kind of Pokémon is that thing Drake?!" She screamed as she held onto her friend.

"I don't know Maria, but I don't think it wants to hurt us..." He said as he held her.

"Why not?! It's a freak!"

"Maria! It looks weak; maybe it just wants some food." As the boy said this, he pulled out what I'd heard humans call a hamburger and let go of the girl to walk over and offer it to me.

After I ate, I decided to do something I knew I was probably going to regret later and turned to them.

"Thank you, I haven't had anything to eat or drink in two days." I said, making them both jump.

"What the hell?! It talked!" The girl cried.

"I heard, but I've seen weirder things." The boy then put down a bowl and poured some water into it before pushing it towards me. I happily drank it and then he asked, "What kind of Pokémon are you though? I am curious."

"I'm a cross-breed." I said as I told them my story. When I was done, the boy took some Pokémon food from a container and put it in a small bag with bottles of water that had a kind of straw in them.

"I designed these bottles so that a Pokémon could drink through the straw and then easily refill them at a river or stream. Take them and this food with you before you leave, ok?" he asked. I thanked him again and he put the bag around my neck.

Just as I was about to leave, I heard another scream and turned to see a Pidgey launching a tornado at them along with a Pikachu using thunder and an Arcanine shooting a large fireball. A Zubat launched his super-sonic and an Umbreon used shadow ball as well. All the attacks combined and the tornado turned into a swirling mass of energy!

"NO!" I shouted. I tossed the bag aside and jumped in front of them, causing the attack to hit me instead! I closed my eyes and waited a few moments, then felt like I was having trouble breathing.

I felt like I was falling, my body heating up as I did. I opened my eyes to see that I was falling from a very high point and I was on fire! I opened my wings to slow myself down, but I still hit the ground pretty hard. I remember leaving a kind of trench in the ground and then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

The Legend of Eclipse

A Pokémon and Lion King Crossover Story

Chapter 2:

The Meeting

When I woke up, I was still in the trench but I didn't feel too bad. I got out of it and saw that I was in a kind of place similar to a savannah back home, but there were no pokemon! All I saw was what might be described as normal creatures, things like zebras, giraffes, and wildabeasts among other creatures. I realized that the attack must have sent me into another dimension, and so I was now even more of a freak than before.

I thought that I was screwed until I saw what looked like a lioness stalking a wildabeast. I thought about looking like a lion cub before there was a bright light! When it died down, I looked at my paws and saw that they were like a lion's! I quickly ran to a pool of water and saw that I had indeed become a lion cub! My eyes were blue, and my fur was light brown.

"Cool! I wonder if it works in reverse..." I said as I thought of my old appearance, and after another light show, I was back!

"Okay, this'll come in handy!" I said as I became a cub again. I walked over to a cave and went inside. I found it empty, and I was dead tired, so I curled up to sleep.

The next day, I heard several voices ouside the cave. I crept to the entrance and saw several lionesses examining the area around the impact site. Suddenly, they were attacked by hyenas! One of the hyenas pinned a lioness to the ground and was about to bite her neck while the others kept her friends surrounded.

I ran out and headbutted him off of the lioness and slashed him with my claws. He backed away with three claw marks on his cheek and said, "What the hell?! Where'd you come from?!"

"I'd rather not explain. So unless you want to lose your life, I'd suggest you get outta here!" I replied.

"Not a chance short stuff! Get him boys!"

The hyenas all charged me and so I jumped over them. They didn't look where they were going and crashed into the cave that was behind me, knocking out a couple and stunning the rest. I then gave a smirk and pushed on a certain rock, bringing the whole thing down on top of them!

"Whew! I am so glad that worked! Are you ladies alright?" I said as I turned to the lionesses. The one who was pinned actually glared at me!

"We're fine, thanks to you...But where are your parents? They should not be letting you do things like that!" She said.

I put my ears down and looked away, then replied with a single word.

"Dead." That was all I could manage to say before the tears started to form and fall.

"Oh...I'm sorry...I didn't know. Do you have anywhere to go?" She asked, I shook my head and she walked over, putting a paw on my back.

"Look...maybe you could join our pride. My husband, Mufasa, would most likely be glad to have someone like you with us." She said.

"Are...Are you sure? I...I don't want to be any trouble."

"I owe you my life, the least I can do is help you." She said as she picked me up and put me on her back. I calmed down on the way to our destination, and she asked me for my name.

"I'm Eclipse."

"Well Eclipse, welcome to Pride Rock." She said as we came up to a mountain of some kind. She brought me into a cave and a male lion came up.

"Sarabi, what is this? Why did you bring a cub here?" He asked her.

"His name's Eclipse. He saved us from some hyenas that attacked while we were investigating where whatever it was that fell last night. His parents are dead, but he is still very strong and smart. I say that we adopt him." She replied, he looked at her for a second then whispered in her ear.

"What about Simba? He could be here any day now and-"

"He'll have a brother to play with this way."

"You have a point..." He sighed, then turned to me.

"If you want to join our pride, you'll need to beat me in combat. Can you do it?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure. But I won't know if I don't try." I told him.

"Ha! I like that attitude! Let's go."

He jumped at me but I dodged and headbutted him, then did a backflip and kicked his face in mid-air, knocking him down. I then stood on top of him to claim victory.

"Not bad...How did you do it?" He asked as he got up.

"Two months of having to fend for myself. I picked up a few tricks."

"I see. Well Eclipse, welcome to the pride."


	3. Chapter 3

The Legend of Eclipse

A Pokémon and Lion King Crossover Story

Chapter 3:

The Battle

It's been about a week since I joined the pride. Not much happened, the only noteworthy thing being a small skirmish between a cheetah and a lioness over a kill, but that was easily settled by suggesting that they split the meat.

Today, Mufasa (or Dad now) said he would show me some things about being a king. I was excited, so I woke up earlier than the others and when I saw this, went outside and looked up at the sky to watch the stars.

I always found stargazing to be fun, because of all constellations. I saw Orion, the mighty hunter. There was Scorpio, the tiny arachnid that proved to be his undoing. And Pegasus, the winged horse, was soaring over the head of Leo, the mightiest of all lions.

"Who's there?" I heard Mufasa call out as he walked onto the platform.

"It's just me Dad, I woke up early and couldn't fall back to sleep. So I came out here to stargaze." I answered as the sun began to rise and the stars began to fade.

"Really? Do you find the stars interesting?" He asked as he walked over.

"It's not the stars, so much as the constellations or pictures they make." I replied.

"And who taught you about them?"

"My parents. In a way, looking at the constellations helps me feel closer to them."

"I see...Well, we should get started with today's lesson."

"Right."

**(A/N-I'm just going to skip the lessons, since almost everyone knows the "everything the light touches" deal, I'm sure. Fast forward a few minutes.)**

Just as Mufasa was finishing up, a bird flew down and bowed before him.

"Ah, good morning Zazu!" he exclaimed as I walked forward.

"Good morning sire! Oh? And who might this be?" The bird asked as he looked at me.

"Ah yes, Zazu this is Eclipse. He saved Sarabi and some of the other lionesses but he had no parents, so she insisted that I adopt him. Eclipse, this is Zazu. He helps to keep me informed on what is happening across the land."

"Ah! It is a pleasure to meet you my prince!" Zazu exclaimed as he bowed to me.

"The pleasure is mine Zazu. You don't need to bow to me; after all, I am not a king yet."

Mufasa chuckled and said, "I think you two will get along just fine. Now then, is there any news Zazu?"

"I'm afraid so sire, it seems that the hyenas are gathering on the border to the outlands."

"Hmmm...It could be nothing, but most of the time if your enemy gathers its forces then it means that they are planning an attack." I said, surprising both of them. "What? My real dad was in charge of helping plan hunting strategies and defense strategies against our enemies. He taught me a little bit of what he knew."

"Alright...Well, what you say is true. We must-!" At that moment Mufasa was interrupted by a ton of hyenas bursting through the tall grass at us!

"Zazu! Get Eclipse out of here! Eclipse, go! Even you can't take this many alone!" He shouted.

"Then neither can you! Zazu! Get the lionesses! Dad and I will buy you some time!" I said. Zazu flew off and the hyenas attacked! We lasted about five minutes before Dad was pinned and I was surrounded!

"Alright, that's it! I finally found a place where I belong, and will not let a bunch of hyena b******s take it from me! GRRRRAAAAAAGH!" As I said this, I let the energy of the crystals flow through me and I changed into my Pokémon form! I launched some of the crystals like missiles and took out at least 15 of them. Then I flew up and dive-bombed them with my claws, defeating at least a quarter of their remaining forces. Then I flew up and merged a solar beam with a shadow ball and some more missiles and wiped at least half of them off the map!

"Now get out of here, unless you want to suffer the same fate!" I shouted. They ran away and I landed before turning back into a cub just as Mufasa began to wake up.

"Ugh...Eclipse? What happened?" He asked.

"Some weird creature flew in took out most of them, scaring the rest off. You just missed him flying away!" I felt bad for lying to him, but I wasn't sure if he would still accept me if he knew what I was.

"Eclipse...I meant to you. I was at least semi-conscious, and I saw you change and scare them off. I hope you have a good explanation for keeping it a secret." He said and my hopes fell. I sighed and told him about my world, my real mom and dad, being an outcast, and then how I got here and found out about my transformation ability.

"I thought that if you knew what I was, you might reject me like all the others." I finished with a sigh.

"Eclipse, just because you're different it doesn't change who you are. Even if you're not a lion, I'll still accept you." He said to my shock. "I also forgive you for hiding it; because judging by your story, I can understand that it seemed like too much of a risk."

"Thank you Dad...I'm glad I have a place where I can belong at last." I said as I hugged him. Just as I let go, Zazu and the lionesses came running towards us!

"Mufasa! Eclipse! Are you two alright?! Zazu told us that hyenas were attacking!" Sarabi exclaimed as she came over to us.

"They were, and they had Dad pinned down! I was surrounded and thought that we were done for, but then some weird animal I'd never seen before swooped down, beat most of them to a pulp, and scared the others off! It was incredible!" I said, telling them the same story I'd told Mufasa. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow and I did the same to him.

"I wasn't completely conscious during the whole thing, but I was at least able to tell that someone or something was flying around and attacking the hyenas. Whatever he was though, I'm sure that he's no threat to us and the hyenas will probably think twice before attacking us again." Mufasa announced and the lionesses all nodded before following him back to Pride Rock.

When we arrived, Mufasa whispered to Sarabi, "Come with us, there's something you need to see..."

She nodded and told the others that they would be back, then Mufasa brought us to an isolated area out of sight from Pride Rock.

"Mufasa, why are we here?" Sarabi asked.

"Because this is something that the others must not know about. Eclipse, do it." He replied, surprising me yet again.

"Are you sure?" I asked, he nodded and I sighed before saying, "Alright, but please...Don't judge me for this."

I changed into a Pokémon and Sarabi gasped before growling and shouting, "Who are you?! And where is Eclipse?!"

"Sarabi!" Mufasa said as he growled at her.

"I knew it! I knew that if I showed you what I really looked like I wouldn't be accepted!" I said as the tears began to fall. I started to take off but Mufasa stopped me.

"Calm down Eclipse, you surprised her. Sarabi, this is Eclipse...What he looked like before was a disguise." He said as he ran his paw down my back and then hugged me. "It's alright Eclipse. You can relax."

I slowly calmed down and Sarabi came up as she looked me in the eyes.

"Well, your eyes are definitely the same as Eclipse. But you aren't a lion at all. What are you?" She asked as she got over the initial shock.

I told her my story...and finished by saying, "All I've ever wanted is a place where I can belong. When I joined you guys, I thought I'd found one. I see now that I was wrong."

She put a paw over mine, and said, "No, you weren't. I was just startled and didn't think about what I was saying before I said it. You can still belong here, but Mufasa is right that you shouldn't tell anyone else. My guess is that you were the so called 'creature' that defeated the hyenas, right? Well, only use this power in an emergency. If the need arises, then we will tell the pride for you so that there won't be any trouble."

"Mom...Dad...Thank you..." I said as I started crying again, this time shedding tears of joy as they hugged me. I changed back and then we returned, to my new home.


End file.
